


Allow Me To Tell You How Ardently I Admire And Love You.

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bookstore Employee Akaashi Keiji, Bookstores, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Quotes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Romantic Classics, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have been pining for each other for a while. Bokuto finally gathers the courage to ask Akaashi out with the help of romantic classics.Bokuaka Week Day 1- Bookstore AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Allow Me To Tell You How Ardently I Admire And Love You.

The bookstore where Akaashi work is quiet that day. It is exactly what Akaashi prefers as it gives him time to focus on his ever-growing homework. Just as he is about to start his homework, Akaashi sees Bokuto walk into the store. 

Today Bokuto is dressed in a white t-shirt with a black and red plaid shirt over it which is paired with blue denim. His hair is styled like that of a great horned owl. His hair is a dual colour of black and grey. 

He has been seeing Bokuto in the bookstore every day for the past six months. The man never buys anything, just browse the bookshelves for half an hour before leaving for the day and coming back again the next day. 

Sometimes he is accompanied by other people. Some days it's a man who has rooster-like hair, other days it's a man with black and blonde pudding head. Sometimes an orange head is following his every move with stars in his eyes.

That’s not the only thing that Akaashi has noticed. Ever since the first day, he is aware of the glances that are thrown towards him. He knows about those steps that Bokuto takes towards him but then retreats at the last moment. He knows that this Bokuto wants to talk to him but is hesitant about it. 

Bokuto has always disrupted Akaashi’s work without even meaning it. Every time Akaashi looks at him, he feels as if he is looking at a star that is beyond his reach. Every day, little by little, Akaashi keeps getting pulled towards the brightness that the star reflects. 

Sometimes Akaashi finds himself wondering about how it would be like to be by his side forever? What is like to be with the star? 

However, he isn’t naive and he knows that there is no way that a star like him would ever be interested in him. It doesn’t stop him from thinking about just what the guy wants from him? Because why else would he keep glancing at his way?

Never in these 6 months, they had ever interacted with each other. That itself is strange because Akaashi has seen Bokuto interact with his co-workers on a regular basis. He is pretty sure that Bokuto is good friends with the bookstore employees except him. 

That’s how he got to know the man’s name in the first place. He also knows that the man is a pro league volleyball player. He has been watching all his matches ever since he found out.

If Akaashi is honest to himself, he too wants to talk to the guy. He wants to be friends with this Bokuto too. He doesn’t want to be left out. He too wants to laugh at the joke that Bokuto cracks with his co-workers. 

He knows that Bokuto has noticed the way he looks at him. He knows that Bokuto knows his name. That he knows that he too wants to talk to the other badly. He hates the fact that neither of them has the courage to take the first step towards the other. This knowledge frustrates him to no end. 

Coming out of his thoughts, Akaashi realizes that Bokuto has come alone to the store today. Akaashi watches as the man makes a beeline towards the romance section. He is eagerly going through the bookshelves muttering something quietly. Akaashi thinks that he is trying to find something in particular.

Just when Akaashi thinks that he should go and check on him, Bokuto lets out a cry of victory. He sees him grab the book that he wanted and eagerly turns the pages. Akaashi watches him stop at a specific page and trace the words written on it with his fingers. 

He then takes out a highlighter from his pocket and highlights a few words before keeping it aside open-faced. Akaashi cringes seeing it. Akaashi decides that he will buy the book himself if Bokuto didn’t buy the book even after doing that. 

Akaashi focuses back on him and sees him pull out three other books and repeating the same process with them. Finally, Bokuto seems satisfied with himself. He grabs the books and walks towards the cash counter that Akaashi is standing behind. 

Akaashi feels his heart skip a beat seeing Bokuto walk towards him. This is it, he thinks I finally get to talk to him even if it's just ringing up his bill.

“Hello, Akaashi,” Bokuto greets him as he slides the books towards him. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san. Will this be it?” Akaashi replies. 

“Yes, that would be it,” Bokuto nods his head. 

Akaashi pulls the first book Romeo & Juliet towards him. He is about to close the book to scan it when he notices the words that are highlighted. 

_ “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.” _

Akaashi's eyes snap back at Bokuto’s face who is innocently looking at him. Akaashi glances back and forth to the book and Bokuto before shaking his head and doing his job. 

Akaashi pulls the second book towards him and notices the highlighted text again. This time it was from a poem by Tyler Knott Gregson. 

_ “I would love to say that you make me weak in the knees but to be quite upfront and completely truthful you make my body forget it has knees at all.”  _

Akaashi feels himself blushing. He didn’t bother to look up at Bokuto this time. Instead, he pulls Pride and Prejudice towards him to scan it.

_ “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” _

The words that are underline did nothing to help his blush instead they just burned a deeper red. He feels his knees giving up on him. 

This time Akaashi pulls the last book Gone with the wind to him eagerly. Akaashi feels himself on the verge of fainting. 

_ “You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.” _

Did Bokuto-san really feel that way about him? Does that mean that his feelings towards the said man were returned? What should he do now? What is Bokuto-san expecting from me? 

Akaashi’s mind is running at thousands of miles an hour with all types of questions but Bokuto doesn’t let him ponder on his thoughts for long.

“So, what do you think, Akaashi?” Bokuto nervously asks him. 

“I, I….” Akaashi can’t seem to speak out an answer for him. 

“Akaashi, will you go out on a date with me?” This time Bokuto asks him directly. 

Akaashi only stares at him. Internally he is having a mental breakdown and why not? After all, his crush is asking him out. 

“You don’t have to agree to the date. I have been trying to get courage to ask you out for a while now. It’s just that I have liked you since the day I first saw you. The more I get to know about you from your co-workers, the more attracted I feel towards you. I know that there is a chance that you don’t feel the same about me but if there is a chance then I want to take it. I don’t want to be scared of loving you anymore,” Bokuto lays his heart in front of him.

Akaashi feels his heart melting with every word that comes out of Bokuto’s mouth. Akaashi then decides to take him up on his offer. If Bokuto can be brave enough to take a chance with him despite being scared then he too won’t be left behind. He is not going to let his doubts take over his heart this one time. 

“Yes, I will go out on a date with you,” Akaashi finally tells him.

“Really?” Bokuto wants to confirm. He is absolutely delighted with the turns of events. 

“Take that Kuroo,” he mentally shades his best-friend. 

“Really Bokuto-san, I will go out on a date with you,” Akaashi reassures him.

“So, tonight at 8?” Bokuto eagerly asks him. 

“Tonight at 8,” Akaashi agrees, feeling giddy on the thought of going on a date with Bokuto tonight.

“Great, I will pick you up here at 8 tonight Akaashi,” Bokuto tells him, kissing his cheeks. 

Before Akaashi can process the action or manage to reply to him, Bokuto is flying towards the exit of the bookstore. 

“Bye, Akaashi. I will see you later. I have to prepare for our date tonight. Oh, I need to call Kuroo,” Bokuto calls out over his shoulder as he leaves. 

Akaashi is left feeling stumped with the turn of events. Eventually, he gets his bearing back enough to focus on his work. It is then Akaashi realizes that Bokuto didn’t buy the books. 

“Well, I will just have to sell it to him during our date tonight,” Akaashi tells himself as he looks forward to tonight. 


End file.
